


Headcanons of Bio!Mom AUs

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Series: Miraculous Ladybug AUs [11]
Category: 2 Broke Girls, Doctor Who (2005), Miraculous Ladybug, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: A bit of class salt, Bio!Mom AU, Lila Rossi salt, Other, Vanya Hargreeves is mari's bio!mom, Vanya is a wonderful mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Just aus of different female character as Marinette's bio!mom.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves/Tom Dupain
Series: Miraculous Ladybug AUs [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520429
Comments: 7
Kudos: 225





	1. Bio!Mom Vanya Hargreeves Headcanons

  * Vanya was 17 when she ran away from The Umbrella Academy
  * She went to Paris to study music
  * She meets Tom after a month and Tom instantly falls for this shy, timid, and small American girl
  * He asks her out on a date
  * She accepts and is a bit shocked as she does so
  * They get comfortable after 6 months of dating and Tom gently questions her about her pills
  * Tom of course is patient with our poor emotional unbalanced girl
  * To which Vanya tells him what they’re needed for
  * Tom of course gets sort of suspicious, but doesn’t say anything
  * Somehow, Madter Fu can feel her powers and visits the couple at the bakery where Tom worked at
  * He talks with them and becomes their friend
  * Master Fu in private informs Vanya that Reginald may have lied to her
  * He also tells her to stop taking the pills and see if she feels an ounce of difference
  * And she does
  * Which leads to her finding out she has powers and Tom and Master Fu both help her calm down
  * Master Fu helps her get in control of her powers and emotions thanks to the help of a few of the kwamis
  * Yeah Master Fu told them of the Miraculous
  * Vanya is now a bit care free but still shy and timid
  * She uses her powers a few times but does it out in the woods thanks to Kaalki
  * Once both are 19 they get married much to Rolland’s annoyance and Reginald’s as well who had just gotten a letter by accident because of Gina
  * The only one to be invited is Klaus who does come
  * Because that’s his baby sister and he wants to see her happy
  * Once he’s there he’s informed about what their father did and is angry and so is Ben’s ghost
  * Klaus walks Vanya down the isle, his sweet baby sister wearing just a simple long sleeved wedding dress



  * The only ones at the wedding was Gina, Klaus, and Ben
  * As well as Vanya’s friends from her music class
  * A few paparazzi heard of a Hargreeves in Paris and discover that it’s her and a bunch of pictures are taken
  * Allison is jealous of course, it looked beautiful even if it were only a few people
  * Diego is furious
  * Luther doesn’t know till he comes back from the moon
  * Vanya is 20 when she finds out that she’s pregnant
  * Vanya still is in the orchestra but only does small shows, she mainly likes to work at the bakery she and Tom own because of her money that Reginald sends as an allowance
  * They’re successful
  * Vanya also plays the violin for people who stay at the bakery to eat inside
  * Klaus of course stayed with them, got sober with the help of Master Fu
  * He eventually fell for a man named Dave who was in Paris to visit a friend
  * Vanya gave birth a day before Valentine’s Day
  * She gave birth to a baby girl with blue eyes, black hair and pale skin
  * She named her Marinette Grace Hargreeves-Dupain
  * A few months after her birth Vanya was worried that Marinette was born with powers
  * Except after waiting she realized Marinette didn’t have any and was glad
  * Marinette grew up to be loved
  * Vanya was against to Marinette having bangs but after a bit of puppy dog eyes she obliged
  * Klaus kept Marinette company whenever Tom and Vanya were too busy to spend time with her
  * Mari does like fashion but only designs for herself and Klaus who models for her
  * Chloé was warned by her father to never do anything against the Hargreeves-Dupain girl and Chloé sort of understood
  * They became friends after Vanya met the blonde girl
  * She understood that she was just a lonely little girl
  * Vanya does write a book, but of how SHE grew up thinking she was ordinary but she isn’t because she married a wonderful man
  * It sells a ton
  * Allison and her other siblings of course are kind of pissed off
  * Vanya pulled some strings so as to not let word get out that she had a child
  * It’s only after 10 years have passed, Mari is 9 years old when it’s said in the news that Reginald is dead
  * Vanya and Klaus hold on to each other, glad that that the monster they called father is dead
  * The whole family close the bakery saying they were going go be gone for a while
  * Once at the mansion, their three siblings are shocked to see their 2 siblings they long ago deemed useless
  * A healthy looking Klaus beside a tall broad shouldered man, Dave
  * And a glowing Vanya next to a man that could rival Luther in physical attribute with a tiny little girl beside her who wore pink and had pigtails with ribbons on her hair
  * Allison is the one to feel jealous and envious, the poisonous snake tells her it’s unfair
  * **_Unfair that weak little Vanya gets to have a family, a husband who loves her, a daughter that she can be close with without any worries about her powers getting in the way_**
  * But Allison just gives the small family a small smile
  * But the envious snake swirls around her heart and mind
  * Diego of course, is somewhat angry. Only about the book, because it only spoke about how Vanya grew up, it never mentioned her siblings. Just how Reginald treated her and of her time after she went to Paris
  * He too is surprised by the small family
  * And is a little envious
  * _**Because why can Vanya, the one who seemed too closed off from her emotions, keep a family. A husband and daughter close to her, when he can barely keep a good relationship with Patch?**_
  * Luther? He’s confused, only a little
  * Their reactions to Marinette vary
  * Allison is envious, jealous that Vanya has a daughter who she can see was raised well
  * Diego is angry of course
  * _**Because he could’ve been there for his little sister, helped her out if she needed it.**_
  * And after he hears her name he’s a little angry
  * **_How dare she name her after their mother?_**
  * Luther…well he’s shocked before being confused as to why Vanya kept Marinette as a secret
  * And the other three are just speculating about Klaus before Vanya hisses at them that Klaus has been sober since the day of her wedding
  * And when Five comes back well…he’s shocked as well
  * The apocalypse never happened surprisingly
  * When he meets Marinette he’s stunned on how Vanya had this small ray of sunshine
  * Marinette’s only favorite uncle is Klaus, Ben, and Five
  * Vanya told her stories about Five
  * Things go differently
  * For both the family and the future of the Miraculous




	2. Molly Hooper from Sherlock

  


  * Molly gets pregnant with Tom’s child, no not our favorite baker, but her fiancé who she stabbed with a fork at John’s wedding
  * Of course, the one to figure it out is both Sherlock and Mycroft after she started to throw up
  * Of course, Sherlock steps in to take care of her while she is pregnant
  * He watches over her while she works which she finds endearing
  * Although, she does get annoyed when even Mycroft gets involved
  * Tom Dupain arrives at London to meet up with a friend when he bumps into a 2 month pregnant Molly
  * Tom is instantly taken by this small morgue doctor
  * Molly gets an almost instant crush on him
  * They date, of course he’s confused when Sherlock and Mycroft threaten him to not hurt Molly but he gets angry at them
  * _Because why would he hurt such a lovely woman?_
  * Marinette is born a month after Tom proposes to Molly
  * She is named Marinette Evrose Dupain-Hooper
  * Evrose because somehow Sherlock and Mycroft got the birth certificate and added the name
  * Molly really got angry at them for that
  * She has black hair but in the light it looks chocolate brown like her mom’s
  * She basically makes all the guys Mari’s uncles
  * Mrs. Hudson is her adoptive grandma of course
  * Mari is born a month after Rosie, sadly Mary dies during childbirth
  * The two grow up as friends
  * Of course, much to her disappointment, Sherlock takes Mari to solve cases
  * He doesn’t take her to the ones that are bloody
  * Donovan basically babysits when Molly and Tom are at work and Sherlock brings Rosie and Mari to the office bc WHERE ELSE IS HE GOING TO TAKE THEM LESTRADE? WE CERTAINLY CAN’T TAKE THEM TO MRS. HUDSON! HER HIP HURTS DONOVAN
  * Mycroft had her and Rosie learn French, and Spanish
  * Mari was 5 years old when her mother married Tom
  * Mycroft and Greg are her godfathers
  * John and Sherlock are back ups
  * She doesn’t mind the morgue really, at least she learns about anatomy
  * Sherlock buys her detective gear
  * She follows around Anthea much to her amusement when Mycroft is taking care of her
  * She was the flower girl in uncle Sherlock and John’s wedding as well as in Mycroft and Greg’s wedding
  * Mari is 12 when Molly tells her boys that she’s going to move to Paris because Tom wants to open a bakery there
  * Mycroft, no surprise, says he may be going to Paris as well
  * Marinette grew up more into science and liked to solve cases
  * When Tom opens a bakery…a certain dominatrix comes in secret buying a few boxes every now and then
  * Tom has his bakery and Molly was hired as at the morgue at the hospital who don’t mind Mari being there every now and then
  * Andre met Mycroft and Chloé was informed to not try anything on the new student who was to be placed in her class
  * Ms. Bustier was fired and another teacher was hired
  * Chloé is curious about the British girl really
  * So do everyone else, but Mari only becomes close to Chloé, Sabrina, as well as Nathaniel much to the class’ shock
  * When Alya arrives the next year she sits by herself in the back but does eventually try to be besties with Mari before she’s glared at after the 5th time she asked for a box of sweets the very same day she tried to be civil with the brunette
  * Sabrina is also fascinated by Molly’s work and her dad is somewhat a little worried till Mycroft “kidnaps” him to inform him how the kind of work such as Molly’s seems like an excellent choice for a bright child like Sabrina
  * Till all 3 of Mari’s friends meet Anthea and now Sabrina is curious and really likes her a lot
  * Adrien of course is here, and tries to be nice to all three, Chloé is still his childhood friend but Chloé is much closer to the British girl
  * Mari has a slight accent when speaking French
  * Of course, Gabriel knows a Holmes is in the city but doesn’t think anything of it
  * When everything with Hawkmoth starts Mycroft instantly knows that his honorary niece is Ladybug and that Chloé is Chat de Nuit
  * Master Fu saw how kind Chloé has turned and decided she was the right candidate for the Cat Miraculous
  * Tikki of course is curious about Mycroft and Sherlock once the older brother told the younger about their niece
  * Whenever Mari is annoying Chloé with anything she calls her “Dupain-Hooper” or “Evrose”
  * She knows Jagged and Clara because they stay at Chloé’s hotel and they bumped into her when Fang got curious of the brunette
  * Adrien slowly becomes friends with Marinette and the rest of them get a curious look on their face when Anthea calls her Evrose.



Now with Lila Salt and Alya Salt

  * Mrs. Rossi does not even last a week once Lila arrives and utters her lies
  * He didn’t even care for some but once he heard that she knew Jagged Stone and Clara, two people he somewhat tolerates for Evrose’s sake he knew damn well Evrose would be angry
  * He gives Mrs. Rossi a warning and when he gets a somewhat frazzled Evrose visit to him with a worried Molly and Tom he goes angry
  * More so when Mari angrily tells him the lie this Rossi girl told
  * That she knew Sherlock Holmes and helped with a few cases and that his wife was lovely and so was his daughter “Riley”
  * He instantly has the embassy fire Ms. Rossi and sends lawsuits to Lila who when seeing her furious mother at school with the amount of lawsuits she has goes pale
  * More so when Mari informs her with an icy tone she knows Sherlock Holmes personally because he’s her uncle
  * “Did you really not think it odd how her mom’s name is Molly Hooper? It’s the same Ms. Hooper in Watson’s blog.”
  * “Also uncle Sherlock is married to John Watson and their daughter’s name is _Rosie”_
  * Alya goes pale before excitedly asking and begging for an interview
  * **_Because this is THE actual Sherlock Holmes’s niece and she could use this to get great views on her blog!_**
  * Mari sneers at her and in her English accent tells her
  * “Do shut up Césaire, you’re lowering the I.Q of the whole class.”
  * Chloé, Nathaniel, Sabrina, and Adrien could be heard laughing outside the classroom




	3. Max Black from 2 Broke Girls

  * When Caroline’s movie about her life story was starting production Caroline finally had the courage to tell Max how she felt
  * The two dated for 4 months before Max decided they should marry
  * Mostly because she’s known Caroline for so long that she literally knows she wants her as her wife
  * They were going to elope but Caroline told her dad which ended with Max being told by Martin he wanted his princess to be properly married
  * Sophie helped with the wedding not caring about the price
  * Caroline and Max got married at the prison where Martin was in so that Martin can give away Caroline and watch her get married
  * Of course, the news and paparazzi got wind of it and so much to Max’s annoyance, the wedding was live streamed
  * They decided to just add the other’s last name instead of one taking the other’s
  * Caroline wore this with her hair in small side braid



  * Max wore this with her hair in a bun with a few curls framing her face.



  * Earl walked Max down the “isle”
  * Martin fought the urge to cry seeing his only daughter get married
  * He was glad that it was Max really
  * After a year of being married Caroline quietly mumbled as they cuddled
  * “Do you think about having kids?”
  * After a bit of talking they decided to use a sperm donor although, her twin cousin Darcy was able to get Bruce Banner to use both Max and Caroline eggs and the sperm donor to make the baby
  * Caroline was the one to carry the baby
  * A month before the baby was born their business boomed because of Caroline’s movie and they eventually had a good business
  * They have a baby girl who they name Marinette Cathy Channing-Black
  * She had Caroline’s eyes and Max’s hair
  * Of course, Sophie wants to be the godmother, but Max puts her foot down that it would most likely be her cousin
  * Much to Caroline’s shock Tony Stark is their daughter’s godfather
  * Pepper is her godmother
  * As Marinette grows up she likes to watch her mom bake
  * She learns Korean from her uncle Han
  * Earl babysits whenever her moms are busy
  * Earl is her grandpa who she and Max consider him her dad
  * The cupcake business rises and they’re very successful
  * Caroline is glad they finally left the crappy apartment
  * Caroline eventually is told by her father that she has an uncle who lives in Paris
  * It’s Gabriel Agreste
  * Caroline is an Agreste in her mother’s side really
  * And that he’s the half sibling of Audrey Bourgeois
  * Audrey made Andre take her last name
  * Basically making her a Bourgeois through her father
  * This is when Mari is 13 years old and they decide to expand the cupcake business to Paris, France
  * Marinette is both excited and annoyed to move mostly because she won’t be around to annoy uncle Tony or any of the Avengers
  * Marinette was almost the spitting image of her mother Max from her pale complexion to her hair, but she had Caroline’s eyes and physic
  * When they get to Paris Caroline sets a meeting with both Gabriel and Audrey
  * Of course the two are shocked at the news that they’re related through marriage
  * The reason being because Caroline’s mom is Gabriel’s sister and Martin is Audrey’s older half brother
  * Making both of them Marinette’s great uncle/aunt
  * And basically making two certain blondes her cousins
  * As well a certain cousin of said one of the blondes
  * Marinette is a mix of both her moms
  * She’s sweet but very sarcastic and just…kinda like Max
  * The small Channing-Black family live in a decent comfortable home, not too flashy
  * Audrey brings Chloé over and Chloé is shocked to hear she has relative, she’s somewhat excited
  * And Chloé is just…shocked to find out she’s related to Adrien, her Adrikins before smiling widely
  * Chloé actually isn’t a bully, she acts like it in school to see how far the stupid teacher would let it go and after she’s mean to the ones she was she informs the person on what she was doing so as they don’t feel bad
  * Surprisingly it’s a lot and she’s getting annoyed that Ms. Bustier won’t at least do shit
  * On the first day of school when the Akuma strikes, much to her surprise Chloé freezes and pees herself before shielding herself behind Mari
  * “This sounds oddly familiar,” the ravenette says giggling before scowling, “hey!”
  * The akuma strikes before Chloé has a chance to introduce her cousins because Adrien couldn’t make it
  * Mari doesn’t get the ladybug miraculous bc she just moved
  * Doesn’t stop Master Fu from giving her the Cat Miraculous
  * She names herself Chat de Ruelle, Alley Cat
  * She doesn’t keep it a secret from her moms who instantly tells Tony who comes whenever he can to help her train
  * Her outfit as Chat is similar to Lady Noir but her curls are in a messy bun and her mask covers her whole face except her mouth
  * It also has body armor and spikes on her wrists, tail, and elbows
  * She got Caroline’s clumsiness but mostly that she has things fall on her or anything really but shes’s not overly clumsy
  * On the second day of school she meets Adrien and she and Chloé practically ambush him and tell him that they’re related
  * This makes Adrien happy but is somewhat confused before Mari informs him on how so
  * Mari is basically done with Ms. Bustier on the first day, complains to her moms who basically storm into the classroom to give her a piece of their mind
  * Does not help that Chloé turned in the evidence to the school board
  * Ms. Bustier quits before being informed she is not allowed to teach at all anymore
  * Adrien does become friends with Nino but not with Alya since Mari sits behind Chloé and Sabrina
  * Mari only becomes friends with Nathaniel and Nino
  * As the 3 cousins hang out she basically takes them wherever and causes trouble to the delight of her mom Max and to Caroline’s concern
  * Caroline, Max, and Amilie basically threaten Gabriel to treat Adrien better
  * Although, Caroline and Max instantly adopt him
  * Max, Mari’s mom, told Adrien that he reminded her of those two Amish boys who stayed with them for a week at the apartment
  * Chestnut came too by the way
  * Adrien doesn’t flirt with Chat while he is Mister Bug because they’re bffs
  * Max’s cupcake shop is outside the school because Caroline wanted Mari to go to Dupont



Alya and Lila Salt

  * Alya is never told by Mari what her last name is, she usually doesn’t pay attention to anyone else’s name once her name is called but Mari has told her cousins and friend when addressing her to go by Black
  * So to the rest of the class she’s known as Marinette Black
  * So she of course doesn’t get an interview with Mister Bug because Chat told him not to because she doesn’t trust the girl, she screams of wanting to be famous no matter what
  * Alya doesn’t care for cupcakes the audacity
  * When Lila comes around she speaks about being a family friend of the Channing family
  * Bad luck for her is that Max and Caroline came to drop of Marinette at school much to her embarrassment
  * And Max basically ripped the Rossi girl a new one not caring who watched
  * Alya is shocked to see THE Caroline Channing at school
  * “How do you know Caroline Channing and Max Black? The great cupcake bakers?!” she screeches to Mari
  * “I’d like it if you don’t speak to our daughter that way Ms. Césaire, please? We don’t tolerate harassment from tabloid reporters,” Caroline says gently while Max eyes the glasses wearing girl
  * “D…daughter?” Alya stutters before glaring at Marinette who rolls her eyes
  * “You’re looking at me as if I killed your dog, they’re my moms. My whole name is Marinette Cathy Channing-Black.”
  * Everyone in the class sort of new because they always went to the cupcake shop after school
  * Lila does try her shit but Mari shrugs her off
  * Lila tries to hang off of Adrien but both Caroline and Max shut that shit down and tell Gabriel to get a restraining order on the Rossi girl as well a threat of lawsuit




	4. Evanna from Cirque Du Freak

Not genna really explain but just these few things

  * She’s basically part wolf
  * She’s like…thousands of years old
  * Her and her twin brother were made so vamps and vampaneze can have kids
  * She can shapeshift
  * Is immortal
  * Has studied the galaxy
  * Has visions of the future



Now on to the headcanons

  * Evanna, after stopping her father from creating a mess for Darren and The Cirque, decides to have a child
  * That of her own however, meaning how her father created her and her brother
  * She mixes her blood and wolf blood into a pregnant wolf
  * Only one single cub is born, a small baby girl with bluebell eyes
  * She names her Mae Rianet LarVan Tall, giving her daughter her twin’s last name much to his confusion and curiosity once he was informed of Mae
  * Her third name is combined with Larten and Vancha’s names
  * Not even at two years old does Mae grow into her adult figure, just like her mother and uncle
  * Mae likes to learn about magic because of her mother
  * She too is immortal after an incident proved she is
  * She likes to make her hair blue
  * Her somewhat true form is that of a full wolf unlike her mother
  * She meets the Cirque crew when she is 18 years old but looks 21 years old
  * Darren has aged only 5 years physically and mentally making him somewhat 37 in human years but 18 physically (vampire years)
  * Mae’s favorite form to take is a petite short girl who looks 13 years old
  * She liked to seem innocent
  * She eventually lets her travel with Larten and Darren who go to Paris
  * Mari is the only one able to be in Dupont
  * She changes her form to look 13 years old
  * She is very much not that interested in dating
  * Whenever Lila comes around she likes to mess with her by changing forms and making her paranoid




End file.
